Nkleet Magna System
The Nkleet Magna System The Nkleet Magna System is a medium sized solar system, far from Spherus Magna's general area. It has 1 star, 5 planets, and 3 sentient species. It is one of the oldest solar systems in existence, and its star has possibly existed since the beginning of the universe, in its vast size and entirety. Etch Saeridak Etch Saeridak is the large, green sun in the Nkleet system. It has a large amount of sunspots in the southern half of the sun. It provides the heat that life in the system needs. It also is bright enough to be seen from lightyears away. Although Saeridak is bright and warm, it has a very weak gravitational pull on the planets surrounding it, which allows things to orbit very close to it without being sucked in. This includes the 2, close planets. There is a large flare on the surface of the sun, which has been active for 200 thousand years. Soukdah Soukdah is a triangular planet, and is the closest to the sun. Its name translates as "Rusty Sapphire". It is a dark color, and is covered in rust. It has a very thick core, and small layers of mantle and crust. It also has a ring belt. there are no caves or water anywhere on the planet, and is completely inhospitable. Every 165 days, Soukdah makes a full revolution around the sun. Miikonzl Miikonzl is an Earth sized, plains world. Its name translates as "Land of the Lonely Ocean". It has one moon, a small blue desert land called Tuyugh. Almost all the surface is land, and there is only one ocean, which is surrounded more of a large lake than an ocean. The only other sources of water are small lakes and streams. It is covered in short grass, which can only grow because the planet revolves around the sun's lower region, in the area of the sun's sunspots. Every 207 days, it completes its revolution around Etch Saeridak. Lokitonk Lokitonk is a Mars sized planet. It is a deep shade of purple, and is home to various types of plants. While there is no water on the surface, the planet's mantle is made of it, which allows the long roots of the forest plants to grow. The seasons on Lokitonk are extreme, and the plants have had to adapt to the long winters, and short but warm summers. It has an odd gravity, as it is affected by not only the sun, but the large planet, Etch Zcheik. It is almost a moon, but Zchiek pulls on Lokitonk only once in a great while. But, over time, it has been pulled farther and farther from the sun. Every 249 days is one year on Lokitonk as of this time. Etch Zcheik Etch Zcheik is a large, ocean world. It has one moon, Etch Nphelt, which is where one of the system's sentient species lives. The planet itself is a large, windy ocean world, with X shaped rings. The winds are strong enough to be seen from space, and hide the only continent on it's surface, Kardrakon Nui. It is home to the other 2 sentient species. 1 year on Etch Zchiek is 729 days. Squpiko Squpiko was the final planet in the system, and was also the farthest away. It had a very thin layer of asteroids surrounding it. It was a very tiny orange planet, made of gas such as methane and carbon monoxide, and various others. Nothing lived on this planet, as the thin atmosphere was completely unbreathable, and could be as cold as -900,654 Degrees Farenheit. It had odd, frozen clouds, which even though they were solid, had no weight, and flew about freely. Tragically, this planet had a strange chemical reaction in its core, and exploded before the Dumaltri could visit it, and study the planet closely. Category:Space Category:Locations Category:User:Bionicleboy32 Category:Planets